Hiruma and His Baby
by Pucca Hiruma
Summary: kisah Hiruma yang ditinggal berdua dirumah dengan anaknya, Ai : warning : gaje!


Maaf gaje X(

Hiru Mamo bukan milik saya tapi milik om Yusuke Murata dan Riichiro Inagaki

**H I R U M A - A N D - H I S- B A B Y**

Dikediaman Hiruma…

"Yoichi, tolong ambilkan aku celana".

"Cih, istri sialan. Jangan menyuruhku. Aku sedang sibuk."

"Cepatlah. Ini darurat!"

"Cih!"

Yaah seperti itulah kehidupan keluarga Hiruma. Ramai. Apalagi dengan lahirnya anak Hiruma dan Mamori. Yup, dific ini aku mencoba untuk menceritakan kehidupan Mamori dan Hiruma setelah menikah. Yang pastinya penuh dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran antara Mamori dan Hiruma..

Pagi ini Hiruma bangun sedikit siang. Dia kecapean karena kemarin habis melatih American Football. Sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ini Hiruma diminta untuk menjadi pelatih di universitas Sakyoudai, tempatnya dan Mamori dulu kuliah. Awalnya Hiruma menolak permintaan itu. Namun karena "sang istri sialannya" memaksa akhirnya dia menerima juga.

Hiruma bangun dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Namun ketika itu dia merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat dipiyama tidurnya.

"Cih. Dasar sialan!" gumam Hiruma.

"Hoii, istri sialan. Lihat kelakuan anak sialanmu ini. Dia ngompol. Dan ompolannya itu mengenai bajuku!"

Mamori yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan kaget dan segera menuju Hiruma.

"Ya ampun Ai, kenapa kau mengompol dipiyama otou-sanmu?"

"Istri sialan, bodoh sekali kau bertanya kepada anak sialan yang bahkan berpikir saja belum bisa. Cih, cepat bersihkan kasur dan bajuku ini. Jangan sampai baunya yang busuk ini tambah parah." Ujar Hiruma sambil melepas piyamanya dan melemparnya kearah Mamori.

"Mou, Yoichi-kun. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti pembantumu."

Hiruma tidak memperdulikan Mamori dan berjalan menuju ruang istirahat.

Didalam ruangan itu terdapat banyak foto-foto yang dipajang. Salah satunya adalah foto ketika Mamori baru saja melahirkan Ai, anaknya dan Hiruma. Difoto itu terlihat wajah Mamori yang masih kelelahan dan juga seringaian licik Hiruma. Ditengah mereka nampak sesosok bayi mungil yang masih merah.

Suara televisi terdengar. Dengan kesal Hiruma memencet tombol remote mencoba mencari siaran yang bagus. Dia masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi. 'Bisa-bisanya anak sialan itu ngompol. Ck.' desah Hiruma. Karena tidak menemukan acara yang menarik Hiruma lalu memutuskan untuk mandi saja. Apalagi dari badannya mulai tercium bau-bau yang tak sedap.

Tepat pukul 07.30 keluarga kecil Hiruma sudah ada dimeja makan. Dari arah dapur tercium aroma sedap nasi goreng bikinan Mamori. Dikursi utama Hiruma duduk santai sambil membaca Koran, dan didepannya duduklah Ai anak mereka yang kini berusia 3 tahun. Ai memiliki paras yang sangat cantik. Kulitnya putih, berambut hitam dan memiliki mata berwarna hijau. Persis seperti Hiruma. Bahkan kelakuan nakalnya pun sama seperti Hiruma. Hal itulah yang membuat Hiruma selalu kesal dengan anaknya itu.

"Sarapan sudah siap." kata Mamori sambil membawa sepiring besar nasi goreng kesukaan Hiruma.

"Ayo Ai, okaa-san suapi ya." Kata Mamori sambil menyiapkan bubur kacang ijo kesukaan anaknya.

"Hmm, Yoichi-kun."

"Apa?"

"Sebentar aku mau pergi dengan Suzuna-chan."

"Lalu?"

"Bisakah aku menitipkan Ai denganmu?"

Hiruma yang sedang asyik makan tersedak mendengar perkataan Mamori. "Apa katamu istri sialan?"

"Bolehkah aku menitip Ai padamu? Pliss, aku akan pergi dengan Suzuna-chan ke departemen store. Kata Suzuna disana ada toko kue sus yang baru dibuka. Aku ingin mencobanya. Tidak akan lama kok, sebelum jam makan malam aku pasti akan kembali."

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa anak sialan ini juga?"

"Tidak bisa. Disana sangat padat. Aku tak mau kalau Ai-chan sampai terluka karena berdesak-desakkan."

"…"

"Ayolah Yoichi-kun, kumohon~" Mamori memandang Hiruma dengan tatapan memelas. Seperti anak kucing yang tak pernah makan selama setahun.

"Cih!"

"Yoichi-kun, pliss~"

"Oke-oke baiklah. Untuk kali ini aku mau. Asal jangan keseringan. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika begitu kau pulang kau melihat anak sialan itu sudah mati. Aku tak tahu cara mngurus bayi."

"Yoichi-kun jangan bicara sembarangan seperti itu. Nanti sebelum aku pergi aku akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian berdua. Lalu semua pakaian-pakaian Ai ada dilemari. Popok-popoknya juga. Dia tidak akan nakal asal kau tidak mengganggunya ketika dia sedang bermain. Dan ingat, jangan lupa memberikan dia susu jam 11 nanti." Ujar Mamori panjang lebar.

"Ck. Merepotkan!"

Suara keyboard terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Dan sesekali terdengar juga ledakan kecil permen karet yang dikunyah Hiruma. Hiruma sedang asyik bermain mahjong dilaptopnya. Dia sudah bermain hampir 10 kali, dan 10 kali juga dia menang melawan server. Ditengah ruangan terlihat Ai yang sedang asyik bermain sendiri. Hiruma menatap anaknya itu. Dengan perlahan dia mendekati Ai.

"Dorr!" Hiruma mengagetkan Hiruma.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada respon sama sekali.

Hiruma mendecak kesal. Padahal dia berniat mengagetkan anaknya eh ternyata malah dia yang dikagetkan dengan respon diam anaknya itu.

Sepertinya Ai sibuk bermain sehingga tidak mau memperdulikan otou-sannya.

Hiruma lalu mengambil sesuatu dikamar. Sekembalinya terlihat dia menenteng bazooka kecil *emang ada?* berwarna keemasan. Dia letakkan bazooka itu didepan anaknya. Lalu dia kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya sambil menunggu bagaimana respon anaknya itu.

15 menit kemudian Ai mulai menunjukkan gejala penasaran dengan benda yang otou-sannya simpan. Dengan perlahan dia mendekati bazooka itu dan menyentuhnya. Terlihat seringaian Hiruma ketika melihat Ai memegang bazookanya itu.

"Kekeke, sepertinya anak sialan itu tertarik dengan bazookaku." batin Hiruma.

Hiruma cuman bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Ai mencoba untuk mengangkat bazooka miliknya. Tentu saja hal itu tidak dapat Ai lakukan karena tubuhnya masih belum kuat. Nampak Ai terlihat kesal karena tak bisa mengangkatnya. Dia lalu berjalan kearah Hiruma dan menarik baju Hiruma.

"Otou-san, cini."

"Hnn.."

"Otou-san, cini."

"Ada apa sih anak sialan?" tanya Hiruma berpura-pura.

"Mbil tu (ambil itu)." Kata Ai sambil menunjuk bazooka Hiruma.

"Hah?"

"Otou-san mbil tu tyus sih Ai (otou-san ambil itu terus kasih Ai)."

Hiruma tersenyum. Bukan senyuman yang manis layaknya manusia, tapi senyuman menyeramkan yang cuman setan dapat melakukannya.

Ai memperhatikan Hiruma mengambil bazooka itu. Dengan mata berbinar Ai lalu meminta otou-sannya itu menggendongnya disamping bazooka.

Hiruma menuruti kemauan Ai. Digendongnya anak itu. Raut wajah Ai sangat gembira. Dengan tangan mungilnya dia memegang body bazooka itu. Tangan mungilnya itu lalu menelusuri body bazooka itu. Terlihat dengan jelas kalau Ai tertarik.

"Otou-san."

"Hnn.."

"Ini apa?"

"Ini? Kekeke, kau mau tahu anak sialan?"

"Hmm-hmm." Ujar Ai sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ini namanya bazooka."

"Bazuka?"

"Bodoh. Bukan bazooka tapi bazooka."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ai polos.

"Kekeke, ini adalah mainan anak sialan. Dengan ini kau dapat bermain dengan teman-temanmu."

"Benalkah?"

"Tentu saja." Angguk Hiruma yakin.

Ai mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Ai lalu melompat dari gendongan otou-sannya lalu berlari. Tidak lama kemudian Ai kembali dengan membawa sebuah pistol berwarna hitam milik Hiruma.

"Otou-san, kalau ini apa?"

Hiruma kaget melihat apa yang dibawa Ai.

"Dimana kau mendapatkan itu anak sialan?"

"Dikolong tempat tidur otou-san dan okaa-san. Otou-san memang menyimpannya di canakan?"

"Darimana kau tahu kalau otou-san meyimpannya di sana?"

"Waktu okaa-san pergi, Ai pernah melihat otou-san ke kamar. Ai lalu ngikutin tou-san. Soalnya Ai takut kalau nanti otou-san ninggalin Ai sendirian dirumah. Eh ternyata otou-san ke kamar untuk mengambil benda-benda lucu seperti ini," ujar Ai sambil memperlihatkan pistol yang dipegangnya. *what? Pistol dibilang benda lucu?*

Hiruma terperangah.

Diam.

"Jadi otou-san, ini apa?"

"Kekekeke, ternyata kau itu memang benar-benar anakku." kata Hiruma dalam hati sambil mengelus rambut Ai.

"Dengar ya anak sialan, ini namanya pistol. Pistol ini digunakan apabila ada seseorang yang mengganggumu."

"Hemm?"

"Benda ini dapat melindungimu dari orang jahat. Jika kau bertemu dengan orang jahat tekan ini dan arahkan ke kepala orang itu. Otou-san yakin orang itu pasti tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi." kata Hiruma mejelaskan.

"Hee, benalkan itu otou-san?"

"Ya."

"Waah, kalau begitu Ai minta satu dong otou-san."

"Hah?"

"Iya. Soalnya Yuuki-kun suka jadiin aku bahan latihan julus kalatenya yang baru. Ai kan ga suka."

"Keh, siapa itu Yuuki?"

"Yuuki-kun itu anak paman Mizumachi. Dia selalu aja gangguin Ai. Ai ga suka. Makanya Ai minta satu dong pistolnya otou-san. Kan otou-san udah punya banyak."

Hiruma berpikir sejenak.

"Hemm, tidak bisa sekarang anak sialan. Meskipun otou-san memberikanmu sekarang kau masih belum bisa menggunakannya."

"Tapi otou-san…"

"Hmm baiklah, kalau begitu kita belajar dulu bagaimana cara penggunaannya. Setuju? Setelah kau masuk SD nanti otou-san janji akan memberikanmu satu benda lucu itu."

"Janji ya otou-san?" kata Ai sambil memnerikan kelingkingnya kepada Hiruma.

"Yaa, otou-san janji." Hiruma lalu mengikat janji jari kelingking dengan Ai.

Jadilah siang ini mereka berdua berlatih menggunakan pistol. Tadinya Ai juga meminta diajarkan bagaimana cara memakai bazooka, tapi Hiruma menolak. Cukup pistol dulu yang akan diajarkannya ke Ai. Umurnya masih belum cukup untuk menggunakan bazooka *pistol juga belum boleh! x(*.

Dihalaman depan terlihat banyak tumpukan kaleng yang berlubang. Kaleng-kaleng tersebut dijadikan sasaran tembak oleh Hiruma dan Ai.

Ternyata meskipun umur Ai masih sangat muda, 3 tahun, namun dia sudah dapat menangkap ajaran yang diberikan oleh Hiruma. Dengan mudah dia mengerti tata cara menggunakan pistol dengan baik dan benar. Dia juga kini telah mengetahui bagaimana cara menembak dengan tepat.

Tidak terasa matahari mulai tenggelam. Mereka berdua menghentikan latihannya dan berjalan masuk kedalam. Perut mereka berdua keroncongan. Jelas saja. Soalnya mereka berdua melewatkan waktu makan siang gara-gara keasyikan latihan menembak. Hiruma bahkan juga lupa memberikan Ai susu.

Mereka beristirahat diruang keluarga. Ai menyalakan televisi dan menonton acara favoritnya, siaran berita di Metro TV. Hiruma berjalan kearah dapur untuk memanasi makanan yang tadi Mamori siapkan untuk makan siang mereka berdua. Setelah semuanya siap, Hiruma memangil Ai. Namun Ai yang namanya dipanggil-panggil tidak merespon. Hiruma yang heran lalu menghampiri Ai diruang keluarga.

Ternyata Ai tertidur. Dia tertidur diantara pistol-pistol dan senjata api kepunyaan Hiruma. Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan sehabis latihan menembak tadi.

Dengan hati-hati Hiruma menyelimuti badan Ai hingga leher dengan selimut yang diambilnya. Akhirnya Hiruma pun makan sendirian. Setelah makan dia kembali lagi keruang keluarga.

Hiruma terdiam. Dia tersenyum lembut melihat Ai yang tertidur pulas. Tidak lama kemudian Hiruma merebahkan dirinya disamping Ai. Dia juga kelelahan akibat latihan menembak tadi. Hiruma lalu tertidur juga.

"Sena-kun, Suzuna-kun, arigatou telah mengantarku yaa," kata Mamori.

"Douitashimashite, Mamo-neechan," jawab Suzuna.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang ya Mamo-chan," pamit Sena.

"Iya, ja-ne~."

"Ja-ne~"

Mamori bergegas masuk kedalam rumah. Kepulangannya sedikit terlambat akibat terjebak macet.

Mamori merasa bersalah kepada Hiruma dan juga Ai. 'Padahal tadi aku sendiri yang berjanji akan pulang sebelum makan malam', batin Mamori.

Ruangan terlihat gelap ketika Mamori membuka pintu. Mamori lalu meraba-raba mencari saklar lampu. Tidak lama kemudian ruangan menjadi terang. Mamori bingung mengapa rumahnya terlihat sepi. Dilihatnya piring-piring bekas makanan diruang makan. Berantakan.

Mamori lalu berjalan keruang keluarga. Disana dilihatnya Hiruma dan Ai tertidur pulas. Mamori kaget melihat pistol-pistol serta senjata api Hiruma berserakan.

'Apa yang habis mereka lakukan?'

Dengan berhati-hati Mamori memunguti benda-benda itu dan meletakannya kembali ketempatnya. Dia tersenyum melihat Hiruma dan Ai yang tertidur pulas. Dengan lembut Mamori mengecup kening Ai dan juga Hiruma.

"Oyasumi Yoichi-kun, Ai-chan," katanya sambil tersenyum.

[ The End ]

Ai-chan hebat! Umur 3 tahun udah bisa makai pistol, sedangkan saya? x)

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
